


The One Where Harry is Happy For Once

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, HP: EWE, Implied Underage, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Portraits, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry is Happy For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saladbats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saladbats).



> **WARNING:** If you consider this Deathly Hallows-compliant, then a past underage teacher-student relationship is implied. If you don't, then it doesn't have to be. Either way, it's not on screen, so to speak.
> 
> The twelfth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. This recipient is a HUGE Snarry fan. I'd never written it before. I have to say, I'm rather charmed.
> 
> This one is for the wonderful Saladbats. ^_^ Happy holidays, love!

Snape presses fingers to his forehead. "Tell me again why you are acting so abominably masochistic?"

Harry proffers his mug. "Can I finish my tea first?"

“Can I stop you?”

Harry winces. The surprising thing is that Snape winces as well. He rarely shows distress over his own death. When Snape speaks again, it is further beyond irritated than usual. “Potter, enough dallying. You’ve never been a coward.”

It irks. Harry sets down his mug with a clack. “Feels like I’m betraying you. Is that what you’re looking for?”

“What, by fucking my godson?”

This time Harry’s wince is far more lasting. “Not by… _fucking_ him.” He massages his forehead, suddenly desperate not to meet those dark, dark eyes. The room is utterly silent; not even the smoldering coals can provide distraction.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake, Harry.”

No anger at all, only exasperation. Harry’s head rises before he’s ready, and he’s searching so hard, like the child he hasn’t been in over a decade. “I didn’t mean to, Severus. I… tried.”

Snape rolls his eyes in so pained a fashion it should hurt. “You tried not to be happy?”

Harry bows his head again.

“Are you _in love_ with him, Potter?” Snape sounds insulted in a way that confuses Harry. It also… Godric, it makes every defensive bone inside bristle.

On Draco’s behalf. Holy hell, he’s far too gone already.

“He’s done nothing wrong,” Harry snaps.

“No, but clearly you have if you’ve been waiting for my blessing.”

The lack of true healing to that wound is so notable when it rips open like this. Harry opens his mouth, but Snape sighs. “Are you listening to me, Potter? It is not my place to bless your union. It has not been my place since the moment my heart stopped.”

“I knew things had changed,” Harry mutters. “I just didn’t realize how fast. Or how fully. Severus, I’m—”

“Shut up, you ridiculous boy, you cannot harm me! I’m perfectly at ease, and here you insist upon saving yourself for a rotting corpse.”

“Snape, that’s foul.”

“Then do not force me to contemplate it,” Snape sniffs. 

“It was okay when it was just…” He can’t even say it. Draco is pure air in his lungs. He didn’t think he could have this twice in a lifetime, but here it is, simple. Anything but.

“Stop living for the past, Harry,” Snape murmurs. “You’ve never been made for that, and neither has he.” 

The doorbell rings and Harry jumps. Snape raises an eyebrow.

“For Salazar’s sake, Harry, _go._ Be happy for once. And then send him in here so I can put the fear of god in him.”

On the stoop, Draco brushes snow off his coat and holds up the most expensive Firewhisky Harry has ever seen. “Bloody gusting out here. Had to fight a goblin and two imbeciles in Cannons jumpers for this. Harry. You alright?”

Harry pulls him close, brushing a snowflake from his nose with a kiss. “Come in.”

~fin~


End file.
